Stages of Love
by Gia369
Summary: There are ten stages involved in love. None of these stages can be skipped, though they don't always happen in the proper order. It stands though, the circle of love. Hisagi Shuuhei x Original Character
1. Chapter 01 First Sight

**Chapter 01**-_First Sight_

_A mock mission went very wrong. One of the sixth years who was leading the group of first years had been killed by a group of large hollow. The other two group leaders were doing there best to protect the younger students. They were out numbered and out matched._

_Akumako was knocked into a nearby building, the giant hollow advancing on her. She held her ground even though the net attack would, no doubt, kill her. The attack never landed. The hollow were all wiped out by a group of three Lieutenants._

_She let herself relax when everything was safe, feeling the exhaustion wash over her. Before her world went black she caught a glimpse of her savior. Three vertical slash marks on the right side of his face and the number '69' tattooed on his left cheek._

_She would have to find out who he was later._


	2. Chapter 02 Introduction

**Chapter 02**-_Introduction_

_She walked up to her new Lieutenant. It was her first day as a member of the Ninth Division and she was on a self-given mission. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves._

_"I'm sorry to bother you Lieutenant Hisagi. My name is Himura Akumako and I have been placed in your Division." she took another reassuring breath. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life a month ago."_

_She wasn't bothered by the scowl on the mans face, she knew he was serious most of the time. She bowed respectfully as the man nodded._

_"I see you've recovered. I expect to see you in the morning for sparing practice." She bowed again to her superior as he turned and began walking away._

_"Of course, Lieutenant!"_


	3. Chapter 03 Interaction

**Chapter 03**-_Interaction_

_Four months had passed since she became a part of the Ninth Division. Her potential had been noticed by her Captain and Lieutenant. Once a week she would meet her Lieutenant in Rukongai for a private training session._

_Akumako enjoyed these sessions, even though they left her tired and sore. She could feel herself getting stronger even as she spared with her superior. They didn't really talk much, aside from the pointers she was given._

_"That's enough for today Himura." He sheathed his Zanpakutou and she followed his lead. She took a moment to catch her breath before looking up at the man. "You've gotten better since last week."_

_"Thank you Lieutenant Hisagi." She grinned up at him. She was happy to not be wasting his time. "I always try to use the pointers you give me. I'll keep trying my best."_


	4. Chapter 04 Attraction

**Chapter 04**-_Attraction_

_Another private training session had just ended and the two Shinigami were heading back to the Ninth Division. It was silent, like always._

_Akumako's eyes kept traveling to look at her Lieutenant, finding herself looking away quickly when she realized it. Her face would always get warm, especially when he would catch her starring. He never said anything though._

_She knew what was wrong with her. She was attracted to him. She had a crush on her Lieutenant, what would she do if someone found out. If he found out._

_No, it would be her little secret for now. No one needed to know about it._


	5. Chapter 05 Date

**Chapter 05**-_Date_

_They walked side by side towards the grassy field they used to spar. She was expecting another rough day of training, but when they arrived he sat down in the grass. She stood where she had stopped, confused by his actions._

_"We'll take it easy today, so relax." He didn't look at her as he spoke, looking at the horizon. She moved forward, taking a seat next to her superior and following his gaze. It was awkward at first but a more relaxing atmosphere soon took over._

_Akumako couldn't help but think that it felt like a date. She had a crush on her Lieutenant after all. And if not a date, then what exactly was this?_

_In her mind, she was on a nice date with Hisagi Shuuhei._


	6. Chapter 06 Holding Hands

**Chapter 06**-_Holding Hands_

_A small group of Shinigami left the bar and headed off to their respected Divisions, some worse off than others and some doing surprisingly well._

_Akumako hadn't had much to drink, but it had also been her first time. She was a bit tipsy from the alcohol, though she could still think straight. Mostly._

_It was amazing how sober her traveling companion was, after the amount of Sake he had consumed. When she stubbled and nearly fell to the ground, he had been quick to keep her standing._

_"Thank you, Shuuhei." She mumbled the words as she grabbed hold of his hand, leaning against him. He didn't seem to mind her using his first name, and he let her hold his hand the rest of the way back._


	7. Chapter 07 First Kiss

**Chapter 07**-_First Kiss_

_She had decided to just do it and see what happened. She was prepared to be pushed away and now seemed like the best time to find out._

_They had just finished sparing for the day and he was giving her a few more pointers. They were standing fairly close, facing each other. He wouldn't be expecting anything._

_Akumako moved forward, grabbing onto her Lieutenants Shihakushou and pulling him down as she stood on her toes. Curse her height for making things difficult. She pressed her lips to his, eyes closed, pulling back only seconds later._

_The mans arm held her close though, keeping her from pulling away. Her eyes widened only to find his closed. Shuuhei wasn't letting her pull away._


	8. Chapter 08 Relationship

**Chapter 08**-_Relationship_

_The members of the Ninth Division could only assume there was some special bond between their Lieutenant and their Third Seat. Nothing had been confirmed._

_Akumako was being pestered by one of the men in her Division. He had been hitting on her all day, ignoring the many times she had told him to leave her alone._

_Many other members of her Division had stopped and looked as the man grabbed hold of her shoulder. The smallish crowd's eyes widened at that._

_"Don't touch her again." She turned around to find her Lieutenant grasping the mans wrist. The lower Shinigami looked scared and seemed at a loss for words at first._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was taken." The man stuttered and moved away from her, her face reddening slightly. Everyone close by, including her, looked at Shuuhei._

_"Well she is, so get lost."_


	9. Chapter 09 Love

**Chapter 09**-_Love_

_They were about to part way, like every week, heading to their own rooms. Training had gone well, and they were both pretty tired. As he went to walk off she grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping his departure._

_Akumako was a bit worried but she just had to do it. No matter his reaction, he just had to know the truth. She looked down, embarrassed and red faced._

_"I love you, Shuuhei." She looked back up when her Lieutenant chuckled, surprised. He pulled her into his arms and she smiled into his chest, wrapping her own arms around him._

_"I love you too, Aku."_


	10. Chapter 10 Commitment

**Chapter 10**-_Commitment_

_She got jealous rather easily, especially where Rangiku was concerned, even though they were such good friends. It didn't surprise him when he found her waiting by the gate to say goodbye. He was heading to the world of the living with Rangiku after all. He smirked at the look on her face: worried and jealous._

_"Don't worry, I'll come back." He pulled her into his arms, knowing that there was more to it then that. "You know you're the only one for me. I love you, Aku."_

_"I love you too Shuu, be safe." He gave her a quick kiss and walked towards the gate. Those simple words were the commitment she needed to hear. It let her know he wouldn't betray her trust. He turned to look at her as the gate closed._

_"I'll be fine."_


End file.
